Raiden (Metal Gear)
Summary Raiden came into existence out of series creator Hideo Kojima's desire to show the main character Snake from a different perspective by making someone else the player character, but no one got it. Despite being put through hell, constantly betrayed, told his life was a lie and forced to kill his father figure, Raiden was hated by many fans. As an apology to disgruntled fans, Kojima created a helpless look-a-like by the name of Ivan Raidenovitch Raikov in Metal Gear Solid 3, who he put through all sorts of humiliation. However, the general reaction towards Raiden changed somewhat in Metal Gear Solid 4, where he reappears as the latest Cyborg Ninja and aids Snake in his quest to assassinate Liquid and destroy the Patriots. Following Metal Gear Solid 4, Raiden got his own spinoff game, Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance, where after nearly being killed on a VIP bodyguard mission by a PMC looking to destabilize the region, Raiden re-upgrades his cyborg body and goes on a roaring rampage of revenge. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C, potentially 8-A w/ the heaviest weapons | 8-A | 8-A | 7-C Name: Raiden (codename), his real name is Jack (also nicknamed "Jack the Ripper" and "White Devil" on various occasions) Origin: Metal Gear Gender: Male Age: In his 30s Classification: Human Cyborg, Rehabilitated Family Man, Freelancing Agent (previously worked for many different organizations), Secretly a Ninja Destructive Capacity: At least building level, potentially multi city block level w/ the heaviest weapons | Multi city block level+ (required 3-4 Gekkos to restrain, stopped Outer Heaven when a vessel of same class previously did this) | At least multi city block level+ | Small town level (625 tons of TNT, twice of that when using his synchro "Jack the Ripper" mode) Range: Extended human melee range Speed: Superhuman, massively hypersonic reactions (beat Solidus) | Massively hypersonic | Massively hypersonic | Massively hypersonic+ (Mach 2000+) Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Class K+, Class G temporally (stopped Outer Haven which weighs about a million tons or two) | Class M (threw a Desperado-modified Metal Gear RAY into the air) | Class G+ (threw the Metal Gear EXCELSUS which should weigh over a million tons) Striking Power: Possibly Class MJ+ | Class TJ | Class TJ | Class TJ Durability: At least small building level+ | Multi city block level+ | At least multi city block level+ | Small town level (took many blows from Armstrong) Stamina: Large | Very Large (can fight for multiple bouts in succession with the longest battle lasting for about 30 minutes straight, can stay up for days without any food) Standard Equipment: Various different weapons | HF Blade, knives | HF Blade, Solid Eye based AR visor | HF Blade, Stinger and RPG missiles, various grenades HF Blade: Raiden's custom High Frequency Blade that can weakens the bond of the particles it cuts. Intelligence: Expert combatant, trained how to kill people since childhood, taught by Solidus Snake how to fight, has his own self-taught style which mixes break dance, Capoeira and other arts with his sword skills to form a unique way to fight. Powers and Abilities: Skilled spec ops agent and expert swordsman, injected with nanomachines with various features, invisibility via stealth camo| Super strength, speed, stamina, agility and durability, his cyborg body allows him to take more damage than what a human can bear, expert swordsman and martial artist (he can even use the sword with his mouth and toes), limited lightning manipulation | Same but appears to be stronger, has an IR detector and soliton radar connected to a HMD which constantly fuels him with data and news about the battlefield and his mission | Considerably more advanced and powerful cyborg body, enhanced view mode connected to his sensors, can absorb the electrolytes of other cyborgs to replenish his energy, can enhance his attacks with electricity, can interact with machines, has "Blade Mode" to cut with even more precision, can later enter the "Jack the Ripper" mode to increase his power and speed considerably at the expense of consuming more energy Weakness: None notable Other: Not to be confused with the character of the same name from Mortal Kombat. When Raiden fought Monsoon and activated his Ripper Mode against him, Raiden was in a true berserk mode, later it seems he found a way to synchronize and tame his berserk nature in order to fight better and use the Ripper's potential effectively against his opponents Notes: Mach 2000+ is based on an old Zandatsu calc for Raiden made by willyvereb from OBD. Another theory consists that Raiden achieved 2000+ near the end of the series where he was capable of slashing and even stabbing Senator Armstrong before his nanomachines could harden his skin through physical trauma. Key: MGS2 Raiden | MGS4 Raiden | MGRR Raiden (first cyborg body) | MGRR Raiden (rebuilt custom body) Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Metal Gear Category:Ninja Category:Swordsmen Category:Cyborg Category:Humans Category:Martial Artist Category:Military Characters Category:Orphans Category:Anti-heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Speedsters Category:Lightning Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7